


Briolet meets Razaya

by Undertaleuniverse



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger Management, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artificial Intelligence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blue Lantern, Blue Latern Razer, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Meditation, Other, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Team, Red Lantern, Sapphires, Sexual Assault, Sleepy Cuddles, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Turn Human, Young Justice Season 3, anger issues, mediation, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaleuniverse/pseuds/Undertaleuniverse
Summary: After one of Brion’s outburst nearly costs the team a mission, they enlist the help of some old friends of Hal Jordan to help Brion control his anger.





	Briolet meets Razaya

**Author's Note:**

> Warning. There is mentions of sexual assault.

“How much longer do we we has to wait for them?” Brion asks again for the tenth time now.

“They’ll be here soon,” Dick answers firmly. “Just be.”

“I know, I know,” Brion interrupts Dick with an eye roll. “Be patient.”

“Well Mr.Know it all, if you did know that than we wouldn’t be here in the first place!” Dick talk backs harshly.

   Brion was about to strike back, but stop himself and instead just slid down lower into seat and look down on the ground in shame. Violet pats him on the back as reassurance.

   Dick, Brion, Victor, Forager, Artemis, Conner, M’gann, Wally, Wolf(who was napping at the time), and Sphere were currently outside of Conner’s and M’gann’s home on their porch, waiting for some friends to arrive.

  These friends were old associates of Hal Jordan during his earlier years in the Green Lantern Corps, before he ever join the Justice League.

   Jordan had called them for their assistance on Earth. However, Jordan wasn’t the one that needs their help.

  It was Brion.

“Are you sure these friends of Hal will any good?” Conner aks. “If Hal says this friend of his is good at managing his anger, than how come he never send him to me before.”

  “Apparently this friend of him had been on this journey looking for a special friend and when he finally found her, he wanted to distance themselves from society for while to let herself adjust.” Artemis answers.

  “Adjust?” Victor questions. “To what?”

“All Hal told us was that she has to adjust to her new form,” Wally answers.

“New form,” Violet said with amusement and wonder.

  _I wonder if she’s anything like me,_ Violet thoughts.

    Suddenly Wolf up from his nap and raise his head up to the sky, his ears were twitching.

Everybody looks up to see where Wolf was pointing at and for a few seconds, nothing was there. Suddenly…

  A white ship designed with green stripes had emerged from the clouds.

“Woah,” Victor said with wonder as Sphere starting beating.

“Is that ship just like Bio-Ship?” Forager asks as he watch the ship descends on the ground.

“It sort of is,” M’gann answers. “It’s called the Interceptor.”

  When the ship lands on the ground, it open up it hatch. Three figures appears walking down the hatch.

Two were men and one was a woman.

  The woman had neon green skin, short thin white hair, and sky blue eyes. She wore a white strapless dress, occupy by white flat shoes.

   One of the men appears to be a lantern, except he was blue? He had pale white skin and black tatooed markings on his face. He share similar blue eyes to the green lady. He wore a black and blue tunic with long sleeves and a belt that had a blue lantern symbol on it.

   The other men was the tallest and largest of the trio. He had a muscular built and pink skin. His eyes were red, contrasting the other two passengers’ blue eyes. He had two gnaw-like teeth and two small ears. He was obviously a green lantern based on his attire. He wore green armor with a black skin tight suit underneath. A green lantern symbol was on his chest.

  Once the trio had descended off the hatch, they walk toward the them and onto the porch.

Everyone stare at the trio in silence.

  “What are these poozers looking at?” The big guy growls and folds his arms together. “It’s like they'd never seen an alien or lanterns before in their life.”

“Kilowog,” the lean man scolds.

   “Is the green lady a Martian?” Forager asks, staring at the neon green lady.

  “I don’t think so,” M’gann laughs.

“You’re correct,” the green lady answers. “Greetings, I am Aya. My two friends are Blue Lantern Razer and Green Lantern Kilowog.”

 “Blue Lantern? I thought there were only green lanterns?” Brion sound confused.

  “Negative. There are more than one lantern corp.” Aya answers. “There are eight known Lantern Corps in the universe and they are the following: Green, Red, Orange,Yellow,Blue, Indigo, Violet, and White. Each colour represent a direct variety of emotions. Green represents willpower, Red represents rage, Orange represents greed, Yellow represents fear, Indigo represents compassion, Violet respresents love, and White represents life.”

  Everyone other than Razer and Kilowog stare at Aya.

“Woah,” Wally broke the silence. “She’s like a living computer.”

“Was,” Aya said. “I used to be the former A.I. of the Interceptor, which is my name originated from.”

  “A.I.? Wait, so like are you a soul of a composer possessing a human or alien body?” Artemis asks. “Just like Violet.”

Now it was the trio turn to stare.

“No,” Aya answers. “I use to be an A.I. Now I’m a human, or at least a humanoid.”

“You’d always been human Aya,” Razer said with a smile aims at Aya.

 “Sorry for being rude, but what happen to your left eye?”  Aya asks Dick.

Dick have a black eye on his left.

“Ask Brion?” Dick said, glaring at Brion.

Brion once again look down in shame as he recalls what had happen in the previous days ago.

* * *

 

   **A couple of days ago the team had been on an undercover mission to ambush a banquet.**

The main event: Meta-humans fighting.

  Violet, Brion, and Dick went undercover in the banquet while M’gann, Forager, Artemis, Conner, and Wally help rescued the meta-humans.

  Brion and Dick were on guard while Violet had a special job. She was to distract the host.

At first, Brion hadn’t been happy with Violet distracting the host, but he trusts her.

 Things were going according to plans..Until Brion cause lava to burst through the ground of the hallways and ballroom.

 Dick search for Brion and he found him in a room, beating the host senseless with his rock covered arms while a scared Violet was in a corner.

  Brion’s sudden burst of anger attracted the guards to the rest of the team, but luckily they were able to beat them and save all of the meta-humans.

However, that didn’t get Brion out of trouble. He’d received quite the scolding from Dick on the Bio-Ship.

* * *

 

**Flashback**

_“Do you had any ideas how much danger you had put us all in!?” Dick yells, standing in front of Brion. “I gave you one simple task to do. Just keep guard. But what do you do instead? Make a scemne by bursting up the ballroom in flames, all because you was jealous of Violet dancing with someone else other than you, princey.”_

_“He wasn’t just dancing with her!” Brion strikes back at Dick. “He wa-”_

_“Brion,” Violet interrupts Brion. “Please, don’t.”_

_Brion stop what he was about to says._

_“And didn’t you see how that you were scarring Violet!” Dick continues. “She was crying when I found you guys. If you keep acting like this, one day you're gonna hurt Violet. Or worse, kills her again. So you need to,”_

_But before Dick could finish, Brion had leap on him, tackling him on the ground. Brion starting to punch at Dick in the face._

_Conner and Wally drag him off of Dick by his elbows._

_Artemis helps Dick up._

_When Dick was back on his two feet, he felt his face for any bruises. And indeed he found one on his left eye, as well as on his lip._

* * *

 

**Flashback End**

Dick had put Brion on probation since then, forbidding him from going on missions, engaging in training exercises, going outside from Conner’s and M’gann’s house,  and especially not to go see Violet.

  Conner and Dick had been discussing how to handle Brion’s anger issues. It was then that Hal Jordan had came to them, after hearing news of what had happened on the mission, and offer the assistance of his friends.

 “So I take it Kilowog will be the one to teach me on how to control my anger?” Brion asks, staring at Kilowog.

“Nope,” Kilowog answers. “That‘s blue’s job for today.”

“Seriously?” Brion said with raised eyebrows and an unamused expression.

“Yes, seriously,” Razer said with a small tone of annoyance in his voice. “And to do so, we need a much more isolated place with less people.”

“Will Mount Justice do?” M’gann offers.

“Certainly,” Razer reply.

“Does that means Brion Markov is no longer on probation?” Forager intervenes.

“No it certainly does not,” Dick answers. “I’m only letting him go for today to improve him for the better.”

 “And while those two are gone, I get to train you guys, so prepares yourself you poozers.” Kilowog warns with a wicked smirk on his face as he crack his knuckles, staring at the boys.

Forager gulps.

“Pfft,” Victor buzz. “I had coaches more intimidating than you. How bad can you be?”

* * *

 

**At Mount Justice**

“Just breath in, breathe out. Clear your mind.” Razer repeats himself again.

“I know, I know,” Brion said with his eyes close. Brion was steaming, both literally and figuratively.

 Brion and Razer had been on Mount Justice for a hour or two and all they’d done were sit cross-cross on the sand and mediated.

 “Hmph,” Brion growls and open his eyes. “I don’t see the point in th.”

Brion stop what he was going to says when he saw Razer floating in midair.

“The point of this,” Razer said as he lower himself back on the sand “, is to clear your mind, to relieve yourself. To gave control over your emotions.”

“Said the Blue Lantern who’s all about hope and had better control over his emotions.‘ Brion complains.

Instead of receiving a scolding like Brion expects, all Brion got was a chuckle from Razer.

“What’s so funny?” Brion demands.

“How you remind me so much of me when I was a red lantern.” Razer answers while wiping a tear from his right eye.

“Excuse me?” Brion said with surprise.

“Yes, I use to be a red lantern, with a heart full of rage,” Razer said, looking down at the ground with regrets. “I..was a very different man than, as I am now.”

“How..How did you become a red lantern?” Brion asks, intrigue.

 Razer signs. “My homeworld, Volkreg, was in a civil war. To protect my wife, Ilana, I joined the militia. She protested against it, but I joins anyway. When I returns home, Ilana was dead.”

  Razer pauses for a moment, but continues on. “My soul grew with grief, clouded by rage. It was at that very moment that Atrocitus, founder and now ex-leader of the Red Lantern Corps, recruited me with a red lantern ring. And I blindly accepted it.”

“I’d done things that still haunts my soul today,” Razer admits. “But I’d learn to forgive and make up my mistake. And I wouldn’t be where I am now in life if it wasn’t for my friends.”

 “I’d been through similar experiences like your before,” Brion admits with an understanding smile.

“A few years ago, not only had my sister, Terra, been kidnapped, but my parents were murdered in their sleep. I decided to take matters in my own hands and I had my meta-gene activated. But,” Brion signs “, like most of my decisions and ideas, things blew out of proportions, both metaphorically and literally. My brother, Gregor, banish me. Now I’m here with these people, who I consider friends and family. They even help me rescues my sister. ” Brion smiles. “I care for them greatly, even those they can be annoying and unbearable at times.”

  “Heh, I know that feelings all too well,” Razer admits. “While Hal had proven himself to be a great leader, bye can be full of himself and get us into trouble occasionally, but his heart and mind are in the right place. Kilowog may acts lika a brute, but deep down he’s a big softie as well. And Aya is well..” Razer blush.

  “More than just a friend,” Brion smirk.

“Yes,” Razer admits. “The same can be said you and Violet.” Now it was Razer’s turn to smirk while Brion blush.

 “At first, I saw Aya as nothing more than a machine,” Razer admits with regret clear in his tone. “And it didn’t help that she designs her form after Ilana. But she’d proven to be the most human out of anybody I’d ever known. She holds a special place in my heart and it took her dying twice to make me confront my feelings for her.”

 Brion’s eyes widen. “I’d seen Violet die plenty of times as as well,” Brion confess. “And each time she die or get injure, it leave a void in my soul for not doing more to protect her, to make sure she never go through such an horrific event again.”

   Razer smiles at Brion. “I’d understand. During my quest for Aya, I’d vow to make sure that she get to enjoy living her life like how she desires. Some says that my quest for her was pointless and foolish, that she was gone for good, but I’d remains hopeful And it lend me to this.” Razer raise his right hand to show off his blue lantern ring.

  “And that’s how you got rid of all yours rage?” Brion aks.

 “Anger can never be erase,” Razer answers. “It's part of the many emotions we all feel and despite it negative attributes, it had been proven to be a great ally at time. As long as you know when to use it and don’t let it consume you will you have better control over it.”

   “That may works out for you,” Brion signs “, but not for me. I’m a ticking time bomb. I nearly costs us the last mission. Even those I had every rights to be angry after what that host did to.. ” Brion stops himself.

“I’m guessing there’s more to the story than I, as well as your team, had been told.” Razer said.

Brionsigns. “I promise Violet not to tell anybody, but I can’t hold it back anymore. It hurting me, but not as much as its hurting Violet.”

“You don’t has to,”

“No,” Brion interrupts Razer. “I must.”

* * *

 

**Flashback**

_Brion remembers Dick briefing them for the mission._

_He remembers feeling uncomfortable with Violet being uses as a distraction, but he left his feelings aside for the sake of the mission._

_He remembers being mesmerized by how beautiful Violet looks, not because of her violet full body dress, but because of her smile._

_He remembers staring at Violet as she chats and dance with the host._

_He remembers how he saw the host taking Violet somewhere private, how he had a sick feeling that encourage him to follow them, which he did._

_He remembers hearing Violet’s voice being heard through the room, how she sounded upset, which urge him to open the door, only to find it lock so he burn the doorknob and open the door._

_...He remembers seeing a frighthen and crying Violet, who had her hijab removed, the host forcefully kissing on her neck, one of his hands was grouping her chest and the other was under her dress._

_He remembers how he became enraged at the host for touching Violet without her consent._

_He rememberers manifesting his anger, causing lava to burst through the floor of the room, hallways, and ballroom._

_He remembers beating the host senseless with his rock covered hands, not stopping until Dick came, stop him and drags him and Violet out of the room._

_He remembers Dick scolding him for his actions, not knowing the truth which he wanted to expose but didn’t because Violet told him not to._

_He remembers how he snap at Dick for saying how he could hurt Violet one day if he didn’t learn to control himself._

_He remembers how he beat Dick without using powers, until Wally and Conner got him off of him._

_He remembers how Dick orders him to be on probation until further notice, which includes not seeing Violet, which prevents him from comforting Violet at her time of needs._

* * *

 

**Flashback end**

Brion signs. “That’s why I ruin the mission. But it wasn’t Violet’s fault. It was that filthy pig of a host for touching her!”

  “Agrees,” Razer said with an angry tone. “Sometimes anger is justified  and in your case, if I or any of your teammates had been in your place,they would had reacted the same way as well.”

 Brion smiles.

 “So, do you think I would make a good red lantern,” Brion jokes. “Even those I look best in green.”

 Razer laughs. “Maybe, but it seem like fate had other things in store for you. But that doesn’t means you can’t learn to control your anger.”

 “Let me guess,” Brion signs. “More,”

“Meditation,” Razer finish his sentence for him. “Yes.”

* * *

 

**Meanwhile for the rest of the team.**

“Come on you poozers!” Kilowog shouting. “PUT THE HUSTLE IN THE MUSCLE! I’d trained cadets with more speed than you. And one of them was a squirrel for crying out loud!”

“Victor Stone just had to says how hard could it be from Victor Stone’s big mouth.” Forager complains in between breaths.

 ‘“I said I was sorry,” Victor answers. “Man I take back everything that I said bad about all my coaches.”

“Same thing with me,” Wally agrees.

“You shouldn’t be complaining, speeder.” Victor argues. “You’d ran faster than this before!”

“Well do you see me using any of my powers, hot shot!?” Wally argues.

“Less complaining and more running!” Kilowog interrupts them. “You got 20 more laps around the house!”

Forager, Wally, and Victor groans.

“Ok,make that 50 more!” Kilowog changes.

Kilowog, Victor, Wally, Forager, Wolf, and Sphere was doing tracks in the backyard. And only Sphere and Kilowog was enjoying it. Meanwhile Conner and Wally were doing push-ups with rocks on Dick’s back and a sleeping Wolf on Conner’s back.

  Meanwhile, M’gann, Artemis, Violet, and Aya was having a girl talk on the porch.

“So you still have some of Gabrielle’s memories?” Aya asks.

“Yes,” Violet answers. “And they aren’t all that good.”

 Violet remembers how the civil war going on in Quorac, how it had taken both of Gabrielle’s parents.

 She remembers how Gabrielle had moved to Markovia, seeking asylum and a new start in life, only to be meant with hostility instead of a warm welcome.

She remembers how Gabrielle got a job as a servant in the castle for the royal family, hoping the castle’s walls will provide her protections, only to be harass by the guards. From them trying to remove her hijab to groping her whenever she was near.

  She remembers darkness, an empty void, nothinginess. And how she suddenly saw a bright light. Gabrielle was about to go through it, only to be pull into reality, alive but with a new soul.

 She remembers how after gaining back life as someone new, she found herself back in the void, only to be awoken once more. And it wouldn’t be the first time she experience death, or the last.

Unknown to anyone, Violet had nightmares about her dying, except this time she doesn’t heal or resurrect herself. Instead, her spirit leave her body, forcing her to watch as her body decompose and fade away into nothing.

  “Earth to Violet,” Artemis said, waving her hand in Violet’s face. “You’re with us?”

Violet came back to reality. “Oh yes,” she answers. “I’m fine.”

 “Seem like you went to another planet for a second.” Artemis jokes.

“But that would be impossible since Violet’s body was present for the entire time and traveling to another planet would take far too long to go their and to come back home.” Aya stated.

  “Oh you and Violet are so much alike,” Artemis laughs.

Violet sat in silence for a moment.

“Hey, are you alright?” M’gann asks with concern as she was about to place her right hand on Violet’s own.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Violet answers while scooting a bit in her seat to avoid M’gann’s hand.

Seeing that, M’gann put her hand back to herself.

 It’s not that Violet didn’t like physical contacts. She craved it. But ever since the incident at the mission, she just couldn't handle any form of touching without remembering the host..

  She remembers how upon first meeting him, she felt uncomfortable with how he was staring her up and down.

 She remembers how during their dances, he place his hands on her butt.

 She remembers wanted to tell Dick, Brion, anyone about what the host was doing to her but she kept quiet for the sake of the mission.

  She remembers him taking her to a private room, where he locks on the door and force himself on her.

  She remembers him unwrapping her hijab and sliding his fingers through her hair, how she place one hand on her chest and starting to grope at her covered breasts.

  She remembers how she felt so powerless, how she couldn’t use her powers, how she felt so useless.

  She remembers how he ignore her pleads for him to stop, how he starting to suck on her neck and how he removed his hand from her hair and slid it under her dress.

  She remembers how Brion open the door, how the host pause to stare at Brion.

 She remembers how Brion became so enraged, causing lava to burst through the floor and how he formed rocks over his arms and hands.

  She remembers how Brion tackle the host to the ground and beats him senseless as Violet stare at the scene in a corner she had places herself in.  He would had kill him if Dick had not come and stop him and drags her and Brion back to the Bio-Ship.

  She remembers how Dick scolds Brion for his outburst, how Brion was about to tell him what had just occurred but she prevented him from telling them out of shame for it being all her fault.

 She remembers how Dick told Brion was gonna to hurt her one day, only to be cut off by Brion beating him to the ground and how Wally and Conner drags him off of Dick.

  She remembers how Dick put Brion on probation until he learns how to control his anger better as he rub his swollen left black eye, forbidding him from going out on mission, from going out of Conner’s and M’gann’s home, and from going to see her.

  She remembers how she cry herself to sleep that night, her silence tears soaking her pillow as she blame herself for the mission, blaming herself because it was all her fault.

All.Her.Fault.

“Violet, are you ok?” Artemis asks worryingly, looking at a frozen Violet.

“Yes, ” she lie as she use her orange aura to fly away from the group and to the roof of the house.

“Violet wait.” M’gann pleads, preparing to follows her, only to be stop by Aya,.

 “I believe it would be best if I handle this,” Aya states as she glow and flew to the top of the roof.

 “Didn’t know she could do that,” Artemis said as she stare in wonder at Aya, but concern as well over he girl she’d come to view as a daughter.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile for the rest of the boys**

“Is Violet ok?” Forager asks as he stop running to stare at Violet as she flew to the top of the roof with Aya follows after her.

“Doesn’t look so,” Victor answers, stopping as well. Sphere continue to roll around the house.

  “Hey, who told you poozers you could,” Kilowog shut up when he saw what they were staring at, stopping his run as well.

“Alright, everybody takes a breathers,” he announces.

  “Finally!” Conner, Dick, and Wally said in unison.

“Not you three!” Kilowog points at them. “Speeder here owe me 40 more laps while you two poozers got 50 more push-ups to do.”

“Oh come on,” Conner complains.

“Oh shut up, Mr. SUPERSTRENGTH!” Dick argues.

  Wally groans as he continue running. Sphere joins him. Kilowog, Victor, and Forager took a break.

“So,” Kilowog starting as he stare at Victor “, your dad made you part robot trying to save you but ends up ruining your life in the progress? ”

“Yep,” Victor answers. “Can’t go to school or play football like this.”

“So you’re like a reverse Aya.” Kilowog chuckles. “Well, if it make you feel any better, I see you doing great things one day with that arm of your. There’s still a future for you.”

“Thanks.” Victor smiles.

“Forager hope Kilowog’s friend, Aya, help comforts Aya,” Forager said. “And that Kilowog’s friend , Razer, helps Brion control Brion’s anger.”

“You seem to care greatly for your friends,” Kilowog comments.

“Of course,” Forager said back. “Violet Harper and Brion Markov are apart of Forager’s hive. Oh, and so is Victor Stone, if Victor Stone want to be.”

Victor smiles. “Of course I do,” Victor answers as he pat Forager’s head, making Forager chirp.

   “What about your original hive on your homeplanet?” Kilowog aks.

 Upon hearing Forager’s old hive being mention, Forager look down on the ground with a saddened expression.

 “Did I says something wrong?” Kilowog asks, wishing he could take back what he’d just said.

“He doesn’t like to discuss his old hive back on New Genesis,” Victor answers. “Long story short, they exile him for him contacting help.”

  “Did they now,” Kilowog comments. “Well if only they could see upon now. I bet they would want you back. I means look at you, training with Earth’s heroes, becoming one yourself. Bet you never see yourself becoming one did ya!”

 Forager looks up at Kilowog, smiling.“ No, Forager didn’t think of becoming a hero since the day Forager was hatch.”

“Wait, hatch, as is hatch from an egg?” Kilowog aks, which Forager response with a nod.

“Well I was hatch from an egg too!” Kilowog cry with cheers. “We’re..We’re like egg brothers.”

 Kilowog then engulf Forager and Victor in a bone-crushing hug.

“You poozers are alright,” Kilowog said.

“Forager would rather be doing exercises now,” Forager said sad as he gasp for air.

Victor nodd.

* * *

 

**On the roof**

“Is Violet alright?” Aya aks Violet as flew next to her and lower herself down and sat next to Violet on the rooftop.

  “Yes, I’m fine,” Violet lie.

“You’re lying,” Aya said. “I sense something wrong from within you that’s broken and need to be fixed.”

  “Excuse me!” Violet exclaim, now understanding why Brion felt offended when she’d told him the exact same thing when they first met.

 Aya flinches at her tone. “I apologize for being rude,” Aya apologizes. “Let me rephrase it.”

“Violet,” Aya stare at Violet “, as one robotic-organic hybrid to another, would like some assistance in your mental state?”

“Robotic-organic hybrid?” Violets questions.

“Yes,” Aya continues. “Many years ago, I was created by now ex Guardian Scar. She created me from the living entity currently inside the Green lantern Corps’ Central Battery.”

 “Oh,” Violet said. “Well, apparently I’m the soul of a Mother Box, possessing the body of a human girl know as Gabriel Daou.” Violet stars.

“Can you beat that,” Violet jokes.

Aya laughs.

Violet smiles.“How did you become...a human.” Violet asks shyly.

“Well,” Aya began. “After safricing myself  to save all of life from the ayahunters after nearly destroying all of life when I the Aya-Monitor,” Aya stops to stare look at a shock Violet.

      “It’s...a long story,” Aya continues. “As I previously stated, I fade away and scatters across the universe. I thought I would forever be without a form.. Unil Razer manages to not only find me, but had collected enough essence of me to put into the central power battery. They entity within it had once again given me life, but this time with an organic form.”

“Woah,” Viled said.

“Woah indeed,” Aya comments. “But even those I became organic, itdoesn’t erase all of the memories of discrimination I experienced due to me  being a robot, an emotionless machine as most would call me.”

  “If it make you feel better, me and Gabrielle had experience discrimination as well for being..different. A freak.” Violet confess. “But as my friend Harper Row, who’s not related to me or the Harper family, says that being a freak is a good thing.”

“Agrees,” Aya said. “Violet, you’re an exceptional being who reminds me of myself. As both robotic-organic hybrid, we shouldn’t let others questions our existence. Instead, let live our life, surrounded by our family and friends.”

“Agrees,” Violet cheer.

  “But that’s not what trouble you today, is it?” Aya asks, knowing the answer will be no.

Violet looks down,

“You don’t has to,”

“No,” Violet interrupts “I must...get this off my chest. To confess that Brion’s probation and outburst is all my fault.”

Viole began to confess to Aya about what had occurs at the banquet.

Once she finished, she stare st Aya, expecting an angry expression, aim at her. But instead, she got...an expression of  sympathy.

  “Violet,” Aya began “, it wasn’t your fault.”

“But,”

“NO!” Aya said more firmly. “It wasn't your fault. You need to stop being angry at yourself for doing nothing wrong and instead be angry at the one who caused you harm.”

  Violet only state at Aya before tearing up and embracing her in a hug, Aya hug her back. The two came like that for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

 

**“Recognized Blue Lantern Razer and Geoforce.”**

The Zeta-Beam announces from the garage, captivating everyone to end what they were doing (much to the relief of Conner, Dick, Wally, Victor and Forager) to welcome back Brion and Razer.

    Razer and Brion exit the garage and were met by a group of their friends and family waiting for them.

“Well,” Dick went. “How did his lessons went? Did any help at all? ” Dick said the last part sarcastically.

 “Actually, he perform well, much faster than I ever did,” Razer confess smiling at Brion.

 Razer’s smile quickly turn into a frown and he stare at Dick.

“Brion confessed some details regarded the mission and I believe that it would be wise for all of you to know.” Razer states.

  “Wait, you can’,”

“Brion,” Violet interrupts. “It’s ok.”

Brion nodd s at Violet.

“While you all are talking, I’ll stay behind with Aya and Brion.” Aya offers. “Violet had informed me a ,it about him.”

Brion blush as he walk away from everyone to sit with Aya and Violet on the porch.

“So,” Aya began. “Why did you previously wanted to be called Hot Lava?”

Violet laughs while Brion blush.

“Can we please talk about something else?” Brion beg.

“No need to,” Aya said “, because the group’s conservations will end in 5, 4, 3, 2”

“HEDIDWHAT!” Shouted Dick, Wally, Victor, Forager, Conner, M’gann,Artemis, and Kilowog.

“Ouch!” Dick said as he pats the pat of his head after Artemis had slaps him there. “What was that for?”

“For using her as a distraction!” Artemis answers.

Wally punch Dick in the back.“ And that for not keeping a better watch on her.”

Wolf growls and Sphere beats aggressively.

“I’m gonna strangle that guy,” Victor said as his right eye glow up.

“If I ever get my hands in that filthy scumbag, I’ll ends him. ” Conner said.

“Forager agrees.” Forager growls. “Forager want to go meet host, use Forager's hands to cuts off both host’s arms, cut off host’s genitals, and place host’s genitals in host’s mouth and watch as host bleed to death.”

Everybody stare at Forager with shock and fear, except for Kilowog, who was smiling,

“My thoughts exactly,” Kilowog said with pride.

“You don’t need to do that,” Violet said.

Violet, Aya, and Brion had joins the group.

“Violet,” Dick said with guilt in his tone. “I’m sorr,”

Violet interrupts him.“Please, not now. Today had been a long one and I’m sure our guests wish to return from where they came from.”

 “Ok,” Dick reply but then he gave a stern look. “But we’ll discuss this later.”

“Agrees,” Everyone said in unison.

Violet smiles.

“Yes, it is getting late and me and Kilowog will need to return to our duties as Lanterns.” Razer states.

 Razer turns to Brion. “It had been a pleasure meeting you all and especially you Brion. Remember, don’t let rage consume you. And if you wish for a mediation partner, just give me a call.” Razer smiles and bow.

“Likewise, Razer,” Brion reply and gave a bow as well.

“It had been a pleasure knowing another fellow freak, Aya,” Violet laughs.

“It had been a pleasure as well to know another being like me,” Aya cheers.

“Alright here come the waterworks,” Kilowog said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

“Come on, bring it in you guys,” Kilowog announces as he engulf Victor, Forager, Dick, Wally and Conner in a life taking hug,

 “Not again,” Victor said as he gasps for air.

Razer laughs as he watch Kilowog suffocate their new friends.

After everyone said their goodbyes, Razer, Aya, and Kilowog abroard the Interceptor.

  Everyone watch as the hatch close and as the Interceptor flew up into the sky and disappears in the clouds, heading back to space

* * *

 

**Nighttime**

“Uh Brion,” Dick calls from outside the Bio-Ship door. “Can I Come one. We need to talk.”

Brion signs as he stops his mediation to rise up and open the door to a guilty Dick.

“Can I come in?” Dick asks again.

“Sure,” Brion said.

Dick walks inside as Brion shut the door.

Dick and Brion stood in the middle, staring at each other in awkward silence. Brion folds his arms.

  “Look,” Dick broke the silence. “I’m sorry for what I said to you after the mission. Especially about you hurting Violet. I cross a line there.”

“Yes, you certainly did,” Brion said firmly.

“If I’d been in your situation, I would had done the same thing,” Dick admits. “And I should had thought more about Violet’s well being.”

    “Agrees, but,” Brion signs. “I understand why you were angry. You were right about me needing to be patience and control my anger. I can’t let anger consume me or else I’ll destroy everything around me, including myself and those I love and care about.”

“Woah,” Dick said with wonders. “Who are you and what had you done with our second local hothead.”

“Don’t.” Brion said with a frown.

“Sorry,” Dick said nervously.

“So,” Brion continues “, does that means I’m off probation.”

  “Of course,” Dick answers. “And that includes you hanging out with Violet again.” Dick said with a smile.

    As if on cue, a Boom Tube appears with Violet coming out of it. When she got out, the Buom Tube disappears.

Violet was wearing a violet nightgown with her hair loose.

 Brion blush as he remembers that he was currently wearing only a t-shirt and boxer.

“I guess this is my cue to leave,” Dick said, embarrassingly.

He left the couple to bond.

  Once Dick shut the door behind him, Brion and Violet stare at each other.

“Uh, hi,” Brion said.

Instead of answering, Violet embrace Brion in a hug and starting to cry in his shirt.

Brion hug her back.

“There, there Violet,” Brion comforts her. “It’s alright.”

Violet drop on her knees, Brion follows.

“I’m sorry,” Violet said through tears.

   “You did nothing wrong, my aurora borealis .” Brion whispers to her. He pick her up bridal style and brought her to her bed. He tush them in together under the sheets and continue their cuddle session.

“I vow to protect you always Violet,” Brion whispers. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you like that again.”

  He kiss her forehead and the couple remains like that until they pass out.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile in the lounge on the Interceptor**

“You know Violet and Brion reminds me a lot of you two,” Kilowog said as he sat down on a chair, sitting across from Razer and Aya. Aya was sitting on Razer’s lap.

“Agrees,” Razer said. “I saw a lot of my old and new self in Brion.”

“As I did with Violet,” Aya adds.

“The only difference is that Brion fella control his anger better and faster than you Blue,” Kilowog jokes.

“Said the giant elephant ogre with a buttface,” Razer reply back, shocking Aya and Kilowog with his comeback.

“Hal caught you that one, didn’t he?”  Kilowog aks.

“Yes,” Razer reply with a smile. “Yes he did.”

* * *

 

**Meanwhile at Artemis’ home**

“So we all gonna go after that host and teach him a lesson, right?” Artemis asks, already knowing the answer.

  “Yes!” Everyone said in unison.

“Forager shall pinch out host’ eyes and place them up host’s nostrils. And Forager shall them cut up host’s stomach and take out all of host’s organs and then..”

“Forager please save us the details,” Victor interrupts. “I’m already having nightmares from your last detailed plan for the host.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give kudo or comments


End file.
